Tears Of The Moon
by MagellanPrincess
Summary: Sophomore year at Tsuki College brings Usagi Tsukino's past back to her, when she meets a cold man named Mamoru...Please R
1. Chapter One

Usagi Tsukino was everything a guy could hope for, but somehow she went unnoticed by everyone in her college. She only had a handful of friends…and doubts. Minako Aino, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Ami Mizuno, and Naru Osaka were the only ones she could trust in her whole school. Naru and Minako were the only popular people she knew, and, although they were some of her best friends, they never told any popular people about her.  
  
She had never been kissed, and no one had ever had a crush on her—except the campus dork, Gurio Umino. Tsuki College was what she thought her dream school would be, but no one cared about her dreams.  
  
In her other schools, she was always thought an outcast and a freak. Her hair, done up in identical ponytail-buns, made her more of an outcast than popular, but she determinedly would never take them down, unless she was asleep. She was thought a freak because of the faint gold crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
Minako, Rei, Naru, Makoto, and Ami were her first best friends. She had only had one semi-friend before that…when she was still in an orphanage. One boy stood out to her when she was there, and one day she got a rose on her way back from preschool. She somehow snuck into his room at night, and found him crying. Her heart touched, she gave him her prized possession, her blood red rose, and he thanked her, smiling through the blanket of tears. She never found out his name.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
"Usagi!" Naru cried, holding her arms out. It was the first day of their sophomore year at Tsuki.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Naru!" Usagi ran up to her friend and hugged her. "Let's go to our house!" She squealed excitedly—Usagi and her best friends had bought a beautiful house on the outskirts of campus. It cost 3 million dollars, but Naru's mother was extremely rich and 3 million dollars was like $100 instead. The house was huge, more like a mansion than a house, but Naru's mother insisted on comfort. Each room was like a dorm in itself, and Usagi couldn't wait to live there.  
  
"Shouldn't we wait for the other girls?" Naru giggled.  
  
"Oh, okay." Usagi pouted and sat on the rock fence surrounding the building the girls had planned to meet at.  
  
"Naru-san, have you seen Motoki?" A guy said coldly, walking up to Naru.  
  
"Iie, gomen." Naru said.  
  
"Arigato." The guy said just as coldly, turning around. His eyes swept over Usagi for a moment and Usagi felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "Nice odangos." He said sarcastically, leaving.  
  
"WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?!?!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"I believe he said 'Nice odangos.'" Ami Mizuno said, walking up. Usagi was surprised to see that the soft-spoken genius had gotten blue highlights in her cropped black hair.  
  
"Ami-chan! Oh, your hair is so awesome!" Usagi said, jumping up and enveloping the petite girl in a hug.  
  
"Arigato, Usagi-chan. Are the others here yet?" Ami said, getting a calculus book out of her blue messenger bag.  
  
"Iie, we're still waiting." Naru said, taking a seat beside Usagi.  
  
"Okay." Ami said. "I'll just read a little—"  
  
"No, I don't think so, Ami-chan!" A playful beauty with a silk red bow in her hair swept her arm out and snatched the book from Ami.  
  
"Minako-chan!" Usagi and Naru cried, hugging the girl. She hugged back and laughed.  
  
"No need to push, there's enough hugs for everyone!" She giggled.  
  
"Minako-chan, I'm glad you're here." Ami said, hugging Minako lightly.  
  
"Hey, don't we count?" Makoto and Rei said, dropping their small duffel bags (AN: all of the girls had dumped off all their belongings in their mansion that summer).  
  
"Yay! Everyone's here!!!!!!!!!" Usagi cried and hugged both the girls. "Let's go!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Mamoru watched the energetic girl and her friends from behind some trees. 'She seems so familiar…' He thought to himself. He knew his friends would come and look for him soon; that was the bad part of being popular, everyone knew when you were missing.  
  
His mind slipped back to his earlier, bleaker childhood and a tear crept down his face. His parents had died in a horrible car crash, and he was the only one left. His guardians refused to take him in, believing he was somehow responsible for his parents' death, and made their names be wiped away from his record. He was left with no family and no one to love him, and to make it worse 'they' (he never learned who they were) placed him in an orphanage. He made a friend(AN: no, not Fiore—he's not in this fic), but then he got sick and the people in the orphanage took him away. He was left, alone…with no one to love him. As the dark tears streamed down his face after Thomas was taken away, a small, golden angel creeped into his room with a red rose. She gave it to him, and that was the first ray of hope he ever had.  
  
He had made it this far because of one little angel. And he never learned her name.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Like it? Hate it? Wish you could tear off every single one of my fingers so I could never write a fanfic again? Just have some suggestions? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Magellan Princess 


	2. Chapter Two

Usagi and the girls arrived at their mansion smiling. A petite woman led them in. "Bonjour, mademoiselles, I'm Luna, the main maid here," She said. Usagi couldn't help but notice how beautiful Luna's voice was. (AN: none of the servants had moved in until a week ago, so they don't know any of them)  
  
"Bonjour, Luna!" All the girls but Usagi said happily. Usagi couldn't place where she had seen Luna before, but she could swear…  
  
Luna felt the same way, but didn't say anything. "You know your rooms, no?"  
  
"Hai. Thank you, Luna." Naru said, all smiles. Minako, Naru, Makoto, and Ami went up to their rooms, leaving Rei and Usagi.  
  
"Hey, Usagi, come shopping with me after you move in, okay? I want to decorate! And Makoto will probably come and get some food." Rei said, taking her duffel bag and walking up the marble stairs.  
  
"Hai, I will." Usagi gave a fake smile to Rei and then turned to Luna.  
  
"Princess?" She said awestruck.  
  
'Me? A Princess? Hell no. I'm an orphan, not a princess. Princesses are supposed to be the daughters of kings and queens.' Usagi wanted to say to Luna. But instead she felt herself get dizzy and she fell to the marble floor. The last sounds she heard were her head hitting the cold marble with a crack and Luna running over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru followed the girls to their mansion. "I feel like a stalker…" He said to himself. "Shit, this is their HOUSE?! For SIX girls?!?!?!" He looked at the 5-story mansion and the expansive gardens surrounding it.  
  
He heard screaming from inside the house and cries of "Help!"  
  
"What the hell…" He said, running up to the house. Then he realized he couldn't help. He wasn't allowed. He was the icy one at school, who didn't care. Who let girls fawn over him. Who didn't give a damn about anyone. Well…that was his protective shell, and only one person knew the real him, Motoki Furuhata—his best friend. Motoki was the only one that knew he had no family. Motoki and his family took him in when he ran away from the orphanage, wet and disheveled. Motoki was the only one who knew about his golden angel. And Motoki was the one who swore he'd help find Mamoru's angel.  
  
Maybe she was closer than he had thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan, wake up!" She heard Rei, Naru and Minako crying.  
  
"Shh," Ami's voice said, accompanying running feet. "I know how to handle this. Please, give me some room."  
  
"Ami! We need to get her to a hospital, she's bleeding!" Makoto's voice faded and Usagi drifted back off to the reverie she was in before.  
  
  
  
I"Who is she?" An angry voice asked.  
  
"Princess of the Moon Kingdom," A woman's voice said calmly.  
  
"Mother?" Usagi asked, trying to walk. She looked down and saw her legs grotesquely broken and gnarled. She whimpered. "Mother!"  
  
"Oh, Selenity…go back. Go back, it is not yet your time!" The woman said. She came into focus and Usagi saw a beautiful woman with long, sinuous silver hair.  
  
"No! I can't go back, Mother, not now!" Usagi sobbed.  
  
The woman hugged Usagi warmly. "Selenity, I'll always be with you. Don't you worry about me. Now, go back to your friends."  
  
A white light engulfed Usagi and she swirled through a free-falling tunnel. /I  
  
  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Minako's usually happy voice chimed, but with the aftermath of weeping.  
  
"Hi, Minako-chan," Usagi said, her voice hoarse.  
  
"Minako-chan, who are you talking to?" Ami said, coming out with a box of tissues—3/4 of which she had already used. She spotted Usagi, awake. "Usagi! Oh, the doctors said it would be so much more time before you woke up! But you came back to us, oh, Usagi!" Ami cried, tears of joy shining in her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" Usagi asked, holding her throat in hopes to ease the scratchiness of her tone.  
  
"You were sick," Minako said quietly, "You collapsed, and you were in a coma. Ami and Makoto brought you here, but the doctors…they said you wouldn't make it. They operated, but it didn't seem to help…no matter, you're back with us now."  
  
"Coma?" Usagi asked breathlessly. "How long?"  
  
"Almost two weeks. Not long," Ami smiled.  
  
Movement caught Usagi's eye outside the window. She whirled around to see who was there, but only a piece of paper fluttering in the wind met her. "Did you see something?" She asked.  
  
"No," Minako said, confused. "Why?"  
  
"Nothing, never mind." Usagi smiled. Her eyelids drooped and she slipped into a nice, calm sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru watched Usagi through the window of her hospital room. He wasn't allowed in, he knew. The girls were, he didn't understand why, but they were. His foot slipped and he wobbled. Usagi whirled around and he jumped down two stories to the ground. 'I'll have to be more careful,' He thought to himself as he walked down the street and brushed specks of dirt off his jacket.  
  
"Mamoru." A silky voice asked behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
There we go! Chapter two! Yay! Took me sooooo long, I'm having some…school issues. But they'll clear up, and here is my newest beautiful chapter in my beautiful story. And my newest saying: L'amour conquerra toujours la haine. If you don't speak français…well…ask someone.  
  
écrivez plus tard,  
  
Magellan Princess 


End file.
